


Нечто, что вы ещё можете предать

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: — Я не параноик! — прошипел Харута, обводя всех суровым взглядом, — Эйс либо лучший лжец, которого я когда-либо встречал, либо... ну, он не такой, потому что иначе, я бы его не заподозрил, но я подозреваю, что он шпион!Жизнь Портгаса Д. Эйса будучи шпионом морского дозора
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Нечто, что вы ещё можете предать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whatever you can still betray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437418) by [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



> «Объяснить вам, что такое любовь? Или вы сами знаете? Впрочем, скажу всё равно: любовь — это нечто, что вы ещё можете предать», — Джон Ле Карре

— Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что сам по себе Эйс не имеет смысла? — спрашивает Харута, смотря на ночное звездное небо и держа в руке полупустую бутылку.

— Что? — говорит Тэтч. — Он просто подросток.

— Да нет, _он_ совершенно не имеет смысла. Разве ты этого не заметил?

— Чего?

— Ну, смотри: что ты знаешь о его детстве?

У Тэтча появилось задумчивое выражение лица.

— Думаю, он вырос в лесу? У него есть младший брат?

— Круто, запомни эту мысль, — говорит Харута и, не потрудившись сесть или оглянуться, кричит: — Эйс!

— Чего? — раздался раздражённый голос Эйса.

— Поди сюда на секунду!

— Не хочу!

— Я не спрашивал, чего ты хочешь, я просил тебя подойти сюда!

Слышится ворчание и лёгкий стук сапог по палубе, что странно. Эти сапоги — большие тяжёлые боевые сапоги — на ногах Эйса являли собой единственный способ, которым они были не такими громкими.

— Что? — угрюмо спрашивает Эйс, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы Харута не мог смотреть небо.

— Привет, — говорит Харута. — Рассудишь наш спор?

— О, — говорит Эйс, — конечно, — он плюхается рядом с ними — не совсем грациозно, но отработанным и точным движением, которое опять же производит мало шума. Харута машет ему рукой с бутылкой, и Эйс берёт её.

— Она тёплая, — говорит он раздраженно, но всё равно осушает её. Тэтч протягивает ему другую: потому что Тэтч сделан из магии и пивных бутылок, по-видимому. — А в чём заключается пари?

— Вежливо ли снимать шляпу в помещении? — спрашивает Харута вместо ответа.

— Угу, — говорит Эйс и почесывает голову под собственной шляпой, — это зависит от ситуации.

— От какой? — спрашивает Тэтч, потому что его поймали: он и не подозревал, что этот дикий лесной сопляк знал это.

— Место действия, аудитория и шляпа, — быстро говорит Эйс. — Сейчас считается устаревшим носить шляпу в помещении, но это своего рода современная тенденция, и только в Блю; правила Гранд Лайна гласят, что если гость не снимает шляпу, то вы не должны просить его об этом. Возможно, вам не следует носить её за столом, ну, кроме дам; они всегда могут носить их где угодно.

— Верно, — говорит Харута. — А что самое опасное на мусорной свалке?

— Лавины, — не раздумывая отвечает Эйс. — Эти кучи не очень крепкие, и никогда не знаешь, как они упадут. Тот, в котором я вырос был своего рода…

— А в какое время года лучше всего охотиться на лесного тигра?

— Всё зависит от острова. В лесу, где я вырос, это была весна; они были больше сосредоточены на охоте, чем на осторожности.

— А как лучше всего устроить засаду путешественникам?

— Ну, я точно, конечно, не знаю, но бандиты, с которыми я вырос, говорили…

— А какое блюдо лучше всего продаётся в маленьком городском баре?

— Макино — это барменша, которая нас, вроде как, вырастила — всегда говорила, что жареная рыба.

— А какого размера пули стреляют из стандартного морского пистолета?

— Девятимиллиметровые.

— А как зовут твоих братьев?

— Луффи и… погоди, что за чертовщина?

Харута, наконец, двигается, отталкиваясь лопатками, качает головой вверх и вниз, чтобы выровнять перевернутый взгляд на Тэтча. Тэтч оглядывается, потом кивает.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Ладно. Ты победил.

— А почему ты до сих пор ставишь против Харуты? — спрашивает Эйс, и Тэтч протягивает ему ещё одну бутылку. — Типа, всегда?

— Хм, не знаю, — ворчит Тэтч. — И всё же это хороший вопрос.

— Спасибо, — говорит Харута.

— Какой в этом был смысл? — спрашивает Эйс, и Харута ложится навзничь, грациозно игнорируя его.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — спрашивает Тэтч, и оттуда-то доносится какое-то звяканье бутылок.

— Пока не знаю, — говорит Харута, — но думаю, что мне, возможно, придётся вмешаться.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Тэтч. — Ты думаешь, это так опасно?

— Может быть, — произносит Харута, затем переворачивается и смотрит на Эйса. — Я не знаю, это может быть просто как с Изо, хотя… этот было давно и совершенно случайно.

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Тэтч. — Может быть, я пойду и найду Изо, а затем спрошу его?

— Отлично. Дай мне знать, что накопаешь.

— Ты присоединишься ко мне?

— Я всё ещё здесь, — жалобно говорит Эйс, но они оба игнорируют его.

— Не-а, — говорит Харута. — Я собираюсь _вести расследование_.

Тэтч вздрагивает. Он никому бы такого не пожелал.

— Лучше ты, чем я, — хлопает он Эйса по плечу, поднимает бутылку к небу и желает ему удачи.

***

— Привет, Марко, — говорит Харута, хватая его за рукав. — Ты не думаешь, что Эйс сумасшедший?

— Чего? — спрашивает Марко, останавливаясь. — С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Он не имеет никакого смысла! — воскликнул Харута, наклоняясь ближе. — Он так много лжёт!

— Эйс лжёт? И о чём?

— Ты знаешь, где он вырос?

Марко на мгновение задумывается, а затем говорит:

— Думаю, в лесу?

— Я тоже это слышал, — сказал Харута, допивая кружку кофе. — А иногда он рассказывает истории о мусорной свалке. И о ресторанах в высшем городе, где он обедал в детстве, после того как сбежал. И о домике на дереве в лесу, в котором он жил. И о море, рядом с которым он вырос. И о бандитах, которые его вырастили. И о хозяйке бара, которая его вырастила. И о том, что он совсем одичал, и его никто не растил.

— Я бы этому поверил, йои, — пробормотал Марко. — И все же, это много разных историй…

— И его семья тоже меняется, в зависимости от того, когда ты просишь, — продолжает Харута. — На днях вечером, когда он был пьян, он сказал, что у него есть дед и два брата. Сегодня утром он заявил, что он сирота и единственный ребенок в семье. Неужели никто больше не считает это странным?

— Может быть, ему просто неудобно говорить о себе, йои, — говорит Марко. — Он всё ещё новенький; может быть, он просто не хочет нам говорить.

— Или он _не может_ нам сказать? — настаивает Харута, яростно дергая себя за распущенные волосы и пытается выпить из пустой кружки, но тщетно. — Потому что он ещё и сражается приёмами дозорных! И клянусь, я видел, как он писал письма по ночам! И сейчас на палубе он отрабатывает огненные ракеты — а вдруг он _шпион_?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного параноик?

— Я не параноик! — прошипел Харута, обводя всех суровым взглядом. — Эйс либо лучший лжец, которого я когда-либо встречал, либо… ну, он не такой, потому что иначе, я бы его не заподозрил, но я подозреваю, что он _шпион_!

Марко вздыхает, затем наклоняется вперёд и забирает кружку у Харуты.

— Сколько кофеина ты сегодня выпил?

— Не имеет значения, — невозмутимо говорит Харута. — Сейчас главное: какое отношение имеет к нам этот шпион дозора!

— Эйс вовсе не шпион, йои.

— Именно это ему и нужно, чтобы его никто не заподозрил!

— Отлично, — уступает Марко. — Если он шпион дозора, то знает их жаргон, верно? Эйс!

Эйс подходит к ним.

— Да?

— У Харуты есть к тебе вопрос, йои. Харута?

— Эйс, твоя полка в промахе?

Эйс качается на пятках и щурится.

— Нет, но это действительно очень мило? Лучше, чем земля, это уж точно. Я спал и в худших местах. А что?

Харута переводит на Марко взгляд «а-что-я-пытаюсь-вам-всем-доказать».

— Просто проверяю, как ты там устроился.

Эйс смотрит между задумчивым выражением лица Марко и убийственным взглядом Харуты и приходит к выводу, что это не его дело.

— Ладно, — говорит он, медленно отступая назад. — Я просто… пойду.

— Давай, — произносит Харута, смотря на Марко, пока Эйс не оказывается вне пределов слышимости.

— Ладно, — соглашается Марко. — _Может быть_ , он шпион.

***

— Эй, Эйс, — вместо приветствия говорит Харута, присаживаясь рядом.

Эйс бормочет приветствие и продолжает есть.

— Ты же знаешь, что нам можно доверять, верно?

Эйс перестаёт поглощать пищу, проглатывает то, что уже было разжевано, вытирает рот, и немного отодвигается от стола.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— А ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать нам какой-нибудь очень тёмный секрет? — заговорчески интересуется командир двенадцатой дивизии, прислоняясь к Эйсу.

— Угу, — Эйс откидывается назад. — У меня нет никаких секретов, которые я хотел бы тебе рассказать.

— Очень жаль, — разочарованно вздыхает Харута, прислоняясь еще ближе. — Всё равно скажи мне.

— У меня есть право на свои собственные секреты!

— Только не тогда, когда они подвергают опасности мою семью.

— Я… — начинает Эйс, но потом останавливается и закрывает глаза. — Это не… — но он не заканчивает. — Тебе и не нужно этого знать.

— Я так не думаю, — шипит Харута. — Во всяком случае, я уже догадался. Мне просто нужно подтверждение.

— Ты догадался? Как… что ты сделал…?

— Эйс, ты вовсе не такой хитрый, как думаешь.

— Я… да, хитрость — не самая сильная моя сторона, да? — усмехается Портгас, и на его лице появляется выражение полное боли и сожаления, выражение, которое приходит с переломом, а не гноящаяся, которая провоцирует на убийства. — Но это же просто… это же опасно, понимаешь? Говорить людям.

— Я так и знал, — громко восклицает Харута, разворачиваясь и дико кружа перед другими командирами. — _Я так и знал_! Никто мне не верил, но _я вам всем доказал_!

— Да неужели? — интересуется Джоз, задумчиво глядя на Эйса. — Я имею в виду, что прийти сюда, из всех мест в мире, с таким секретом… разве это не глупо?

— Я никогда не говорил, что я умный, — говорит Эйс, опустив глаза. — Я знал, что однажды меня убьют, но у меня не было выбора. Я никогда об этом не просил.

— Приказы могут быть отстойными, — сочувственно говорит Изо. — Не волнуйся, мы не сумасшедшие.

— Да… — произносит Эйс, а потом резко вскидывает голову. — Подожди, что?

— В любом случае, мы даже близко не подпускали тебя к какой-либо важной информации, — продолжает Изо. — И вся по-настоящему конфиденциальная информация даже не записана, так что ты не мог украсть её.

— Минуточку, — медленно начинет Эйс, переводя взгляд с одного командира на другого. — Конфиденциальная информация?

— Вот видите! — восклицает Харута, указывая на Эйса. — Видите! Он хочет знать всю секретную информацию! Потому что…

— Нет, я… — говорит Эйс, опустив брови.

—… _потому что он подлый шпион морского дозора_!

— Шпион? — растерянно повторяет Эйс.

— _Он сам это признает_!

— Я… подожди-ка! Я не шпион!

— Ты же сам только что сказал, что боишься! — кричит Харута.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко говорит Изо. — Мы в любом случае решили оставить тебя, так что всё остальное не имеет значения.

Эйс застыл в замешательстве, но Харута просто отпрыгнул назад и сказал:

— Я наблюдаю за тобой, шпион.

— _Я не шпион_!

— Шпион бы так и сказал.

— Не знаю, как ты думал, что тебе это сойдёт с рук, — говорит Джоз, уже теряя интерес и вставая. — Ты вроде как дерьмовый лжец, парень.

— Я отличный лжец! — опровергает Эйс, тоже вставая и опирается на стол.

— Вообще нет, — нежно говорит Изо. — Ты такой же хороший лжец, как и шпион.

— Но я не шпион! — спорит Эйс, поворачиваясь и смотря обиженным взглядом в сторону Изо.

— Точно так же, как ты не лжец?

— Нет, я лжец! Я очень хороший лжец! Лжец, но не _шпион_!

— Вот именно, — говорит Изо и кладёт руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить. — Не волнуйся, мы можем научить тебя быть лучшим лжецом. И лучшим шпионом.

— Я не… — Эйс поворачивается к Харуте.

— Хотя, знаешь, чего я не понимаю? Осторожность, — говорит Харута. — Ты думаешь, что можешь просто появиться, устроить шоу из попыток убить Папашу, и завоевать наше доверие? Я следил за тобой с тех пор, как ты сюда приехал!

— Я, — говорит Эйс, и сейчас его право голоса, — объявил о своём намерении стать пиратом в возрасте пяти лет и ни разу не оступился. Я буквально боролся _всю свою жизнь_ , чтобы не стать дозорным.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь те сообщения, которые посылаешь в штаб морского дозора каждый месяц?!

— Какие?

— Не надо спорить, Эйс. Конечно же я читал твою исходящую почту!

— Ты что? Нет, я… этого следовало ожидать, но… — Эйс обрывает себя, а затем пыхтит. — Я должен время от времени посылать дедушке письма, иначе он сам придет за мной, и поверь мне, _никто_ этого не хочет.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, Эйс.

— Это ты ничего не понимаешь! И перестань читать мою почту!

— Знаешь, — начинает Изо, подперев рукой подбородок и смотря на Эйса снизу вверх, — все эти репрессии вредны для тебя. Признание своей истинной личности самому себе — это первый шаг к истинному счастью.

— Он не расстроен, — говорит Харута, и Эйс говорит «спасибо», но затем Харута продолжает: — он не расстроен, он шпион.

— Они не взаимоисключающие, — говорит Изо.

Эйс отталкивается от стола.

— Я не расстроен, и я не дозорный, я не шпион, и я не слушаю этого!

Они все смотрят, как он уходит, и Изо вздыхает.

— Я не могу не беспокоиться за него.

— Не волнуйся слишком сильно, — весело говорит Харута, уже подпрыгивая, чтобы последовать за ним. — Скоро у меня будут доказательства.

***

Оказывается, самая большая проблема с одним из ваших братьев и сестёр, кричащих о воображаемой шпионской деятельности, оповещая об этом всех и вся, это, ну, люди слушают его.

Эйс стоит, облокотившись на поручень, и смотрит на море, когда к нему бочком подходит парень, в котором он смутно узнает члена третьего дивизиона. У этого парня какое-то мягкое имя, да?

— Смит?

Вероятно всё же Смит наклоняется к перилам рядом с ним, копируя его позу, а затем бормочет:

— Я думаю, что ваше прикрытие разрушено, сэр.

О, чёрт возьми.

— Я тебе не _сэр_ , — раздраженно отзывается Эйс, и другой парень глупо моргает.

— Конечно, конечно же нет, — легко соглашается он. — Совершенно верно, я понял. Я просто говорю, что если бы вы были, гипотетически, опустошены и нуждались в безопасном чёрном канале… я мог бы помочь.

— Я не шпион, — уже, наверное, в сотый раз говорит Эйс, и если его голос звучит ровно, то только в его мечтах.

— Конечно, — соглашается Смит. — Конечно, сэр. Я _всё прекрасно понимаю_.

— Я правда знаю, что ты не понимаешь, — устало вздыхает Эйс, но идиот просто отдает ему честь и аккуратно поворачивается на каблуках, чтобы оставить его в покое.

Эйс вздыхает и отталкивается от поручней. Это уже пятый человек за последние два дня. Тем не менее, если они собираются быть настолько глупыми, он также может использовать это в своих целях.

Ему требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы разыскать Харуту, потому что Харута, несмотря на внешность, на самом деле имеет обязанности и часто проводит послеобеденные часы в центре связи.

— Привет, Харута, — здоровается он, бросая на стол список нацарапанных имён.

— Что это? — спрашивает Харута, поднимая бумагу.

— Это список шпионов от морского дозора, которые пришли ко мне на исповедь, — отвечает Эйс. — Я их записал, и отдаю тебе, чтобы доказать, что я не шпион.

Харута берёт список и просматривает его.

— Спасибо, думаю.

— Думаешь? — когда он ничего не получает в ответ, Эйс вздыхает и подпирает рукой бедро. — Ну что? Это доказывает, что я не шпион?

На этот раз Харута поднял голову.

— С чего бы? Нет. Это очевидно уловка, чтобы заставить нас доверять вам, мистер шпион. Вы говорите мне о тех, кого мы знаем, и оставляете только одного или двух, которых, как вы думаете, мы не знаем, верно? Брат, это не сработает. Я всё ещё слежу за тобой.

Эйс секунду смотрит на него, потом вскидывает руки в стороны и издаёт бессвязные расстроенные звуки.

— Если у тебя случится нервный срыв из-за того, что я умнее тебя, делай это в другом месте, — произносит Харута скучающим тоном. — У меня есть работа, шпион. Впрочем, _ты знаешь._

— Я ненавижу тебя, — безучастно говорит Эйс. Это чистая ненависть, такая, которую он никогда раньше не испытывал; это простое, полное отрицание всего, что есть и за что стоит Харута.

— Это тебе на пользу, — говорит Харута. — А теперь кыш.

***

В следующем порту целая толпа братьев высаживаются с корабля. Эйс стоит и смотрит, как они спускаются с трапа на берег, потому что Харута притащил его туда и теперь стоит прямо за ним, чтобы не дать ему сбежать.

— Вы удивительны, — говорит Смит, останавливаясь, чтобы отдать ему честь. — Удачи вам в вашей миссии, сэр!

— Я не дозорный! — Эйс кричит, наверное, слишком громко, и каждый шпион в очереди кивает и соглашается.

— Конечно, — говорит другой парень, которого Эйс никогда раньше не видел, подходя и протягивая руку. Эйс смотрит на него немного, но в конечном итоге пожимает её, потому что это вежливо. — Для меня было честью служить с вами, сэр. Удачи.

Эйс пристально смотрит на него, пока он энергично трясёт безвольную руку Эйса вверх-вниз и отстраняется, оставляя на ладони остро сложенный листок бумаги.

Последний парень, довольно плотный мужчина, который играл на флейте во время музыкальных вечеров, кивает Эйсу и говорит:

— Не волнуйтесь. Мы расскажем штаб-квартире всё об этом инновационном подходе.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — беспомощно говорит Эйс, но он просто бросает ленивый салют, и затем они все уходят.

— Прощайте! — говорит один из шпионов на пристани, махая рукой, когда убирают трап. Эйс смотрит на них всех, и большинство из них подмигивает ему в ответ.

Он поворачивается к Харуте.

— Я их совсем не знаю.

— Конечно, — соглашается Харута без всякого сочувствия.

— Я не дозорный, — повторяет он в миллионный раз.

Харута поворачивается и уходит, так что Эйс прислоняется к поручням и смотрит, как док исчезает вдали. Он пробыл там достаточно долго, чтобы небо успело залить оранжевым цветом заката, когда кто-то склонился над перилами рядом с ним и громко вздохнул.

— Да? — говорит Эйс и тоже вздыхает.

— Ты ведь не настоящий шпион, правда? — Тич спрашивает его, и Эйс с истинной благодарностью смотрит на своего нового лучшего друга.

— Вовсе нет. _Спасибо_.

Тич просто смеётся над ним.

— Ты слишком громкий, чтобы быть шпионом, — говорит он.

— Я… — Эйс замолкает, разрываясь между замечанием, что быть громким, на самом деле, является действительной шпионской техникой, и радостным принятием того, что кто-то ему верит. — Да, — наконец говорит он. — Разве шпионы не должны вести себя тихо и незаметно? Я слишком громкий и очевидный и совсем не заслуживаю доверия. Я был бы дерьмовым шпионом.

Тич пристально смотрит на него.

— Хм, — задумчиво произносит он. — Ты знаешь, я в это верил.

— А разве нет? — спрашивает Эйс — ему не нравится, что это было сказано в прошедшем времени.

— Но ты же не идиот. Они говорят о том, чтобы сделать тебя командиром, и они не позволяют идиотам быть ответственными за такие вещи.

— Хотят сделать меня _кем_?

Тич задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Вообще-то, — говорит он, — из тебя вышел бы отличный шпион, не так ли?

— Нет, — говорит Эйс, и вся его надежда исчезла. — Нет.

— Ты пришёл из Ист-Блю без каких-либо предварительных записей и получил супер высокую награду за довольно короткий срок, — перечисляет Тич. — Почти слишком высокую для тех действий, о которых говорят, что ты сделал.

— Я получил свою награду, потому что я злой, аморальный и безжалостный пират, — не соглашается Эйс, но у него нет надежды, что ему поверят.

— А потом ты подрался с Джинбеем, конечно, но он Шичибукай, — не останавливается в своих рассуждениях пират. — Это… неплохая подстава для лазутчика. И никто не подозревает разгневанного убийцу в том, что он шпион.

— Потому что это не так.

— А ты знаешь, что иногда ты сражаешься морскими движениями?

Эйс хмурится и отводит взгляд. Он это знает. Дерьмовый старикан убедился, что они достаточно сильны, чтобы выжить, и это означало обучение до тех пор, пока движения не станут инстинктивными. Это не его вина, что старик учил их прямиком, как из морского справочника.

— Знаю, — вяло произносит Эйс.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тич, отводя взгляд. — Эй, можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Лучше бы ты этого не делал.

— Как бы это… в любом случае, не знаешь, по каким признакам выбирают  
Шичибукаев?

— Не знаю. Убийство и хаос, наверное. Продай свою душу и докажи это, в основном? — Эйс пожимает плечами. — Это не та карьера, которая меня когда-либо очень интересовала.

Тич начал напевать.

— Имеет смысл. Они говорят, что ты отказался от этого, но, конечно, ты _должен_ был сделать это, да? Чувак, твоя предыстория очень убедительна.

Эйс думает о своём дедушке и тайнах, которые он хранит за своими кошмарами, и он вздыхает.

— Полагаю, что да, не так ли?

Тич толкает его плечом, и Эйс стоит на своём и отскакивает назад.

— Спасибо, что почти поверил мне, — говорит он, и Тич улыбается ему в ответ.

— В любой момент. Ты хочешь пойти и обчистить кухню?

Эйс понимает, что да, хочет. Что он и делает.

***

Харута затаился на бизань-мачте, где нашёл себе новое любимое занятие — прятаться в высоких местах и пристрастно следит за каждым движением Эйса — поэтому командир двенадцатой дивизии первым замечает, когда странный незнакомец с явными шпионскими наклонностями появляется перед Эйсом.

Он появляется из ниоткуда, весь в синем и чёрном, и называет Эйса по имени. Он также невероятно громкий, полон лжи, и не мог быть более очевидным шпионом, если бы не его шрам.

Он начинает говорить с Эйсом странным жаргоном, который сначала отказывается признать его присутствие. Потом он набрасывается на Эйса с трубой на перевес, и они вдвоём некоторое время дерутся, выкрикивают целую кучу ругательств, которые не имеют смысла.

Харута всё равно записывает то, что они говорят. Они много говорят о «дедуле», который, очевидно, является кодом для старшего офицера — несколько писем Эйса всегда были адресованы некоему «дедуле», так что всё сходится.

Очевидно, блондин был мёртв? Или под каким-то прикрытием, которое это подразумевало. Харута лихорадочно строчит, пытаясь определить места и время, пока два парня пытаются убить друг друга на палубе.

Когда они наконец останавливаются, Харута поднимает голову и смотрит внимательнее. Светловолосый шпион вытаскивает толстую книгу с записями и клочками бумаги, засунутыми в неё, и передаёт Эйсу, который берёт её, как будто это сокровище.

Новое руководство по кодированию? Возможно, приказы? Формы отчётов, новые места встречи? Харута должен увидеть эту книгу, даже если это означает пройти через защиту Эйса.

Тем не менее, это примерно всё, что можно узнать на расстоянии. Пора подойти поближе и посмотреть, что из них можно вытянуть для более благоразумного допроса и травли.

Харута соскальзывает с нижней перекладины бизани, хватается за крысиный леск и падает на палубу так далеко, что они этого не замечают, а затем направляется к ним.

Однако они оба замолкают, когда слышат чьи-то шаги, и в этом нет ничего особенного.

— Ой, _извините_ , — лениво протянул Харута. — Конечно, я не хотел прерывать ваш тайный обмен информацией.

Эйс устало вздыхает.

— В последний раз повторяю, Харута, я не шпион.

Харута смотрит на новенького.

— А ты, мальчик-в-синем, тоже не шпион?

Блондин широко улыбается, эта улыбка большая, яркая и явно полна плохих жизненных решений.

— Я-то? О, я совершенно точно шпион.

Да, это то, что… минуточку.

— Вот видите, _видите?!_ — Харута кружится вокруг, но поблизости нет никого, кому можно было бы указать на это. — Погоди-ка, разве признание в этом делает тебя лучшим или худшим шпионом, чем Эйс?

Блондин гримасничает Эйсу, а тот на это обижается и это почти мило.

— Я самый лучший шпион, к вашему сведению!

— Хуже, понял, — кивает Харута. — Буду иметь ввиду.

— Эй, — вставляет Эйс, и светловолосый весело ощетинился, именно в этот момент к ним подходит Хирото и жестикулирует Харуте.

— Новый рапорт, — говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы пробормотать что-то о нападении на остров Бакскуй Рип менее чем в двухстах милях от них.

— Тьфу, _работай_ , — говорит он Хирото, попутно делает мысленные списки о том, кто, где, кто мог бы иметь мотив и у кого он есть, затем обращается к Эйсу и его собрату шпиону, — потом.

— Вернись сюда! — блондин воет, и готов кинуться на Харуту с кулаками, когда Эйс прижимает его к полу.

— Остынь, — ворчит Эйс, и ещё что-то такое, чего Харута не слышит.

Эйс — это забавная головоломка, но он может и подождать, в отличии от работы.

***

— Эйс!

Эйс оборачивается и смотрит через плечо. На секунду он ожидает ещё одну засаду с трубой, но это всего лишь Тич.

— О, привет, — говорит он. — Давно тебя не видел. Что случилось?

— Был вне корабля, — отвечает Тич, обнимая Эйса за плечи толстой рукой и слегка встряхивая его. — Только что вернулся!

— Тогда добро пожаловать обратно, — улыбается Эйс, уклоняясь от дружеского жеста и игриво толкая его. Он видит у себя красную липкую жидкость на руках и слегка кривит лицо. — Эй, по-моему, у тебя с собой немного этой вишневой начинки.

— Нет, — говорит Тич, смеясь над ним. — Это всего лишь кровь.

Эйс останавливается, глядя на липкие красные пятна на своих руках, и да — это так, не правда ли? Это кровь.

— Ты ранен? Здесь очень много крови. Давай я отведу тебя в лазарет…

— Нет, она не моя. Не переживай так сильно, Эйс!

— Не твоя? — он спрашивает, смотря на чёрное пальто, которое носит его друг, и обращает внимание на то, что оно немного отличается от своего обычного оттенка. — Ты был на задании?

— Нет, просто делаю то, что ты мне сказал, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Ещё не слышал о Бакскуй Рип?

Вообще-то, Эйс слышал; это первый раз с тех пор, как все эти шпионские штучки Харута заговорил о чём-то другом.

— Массовая атака, верно? Я слышал, что многие мирные жители были…

Красный цвет на его руках внезапно становится еще более ярким для его глаз.

— Ты сказал «убийство и хаос», верно?

— Что?

Тич всё ещё ухмыляется.

— Чтобы подать заявление на звание Шичибукая. Вот что ты сказал.

— Я это и сказал, — тупо повторяет Эйс. — Итак, ты пошёл и…

— Именно. Это всё, или мне нужно сделать что-то ещё?

В горле у Эйса застыла желчь, а кровь на руках — тяжесть убитых гражданских, но Эйс сглатывает, опускает руки и расправляет плечи. Это его вина, ему это и исправлять.

Нет никаких доказательств, по крайней мере у Эйса. Мог бы помочь Харута, но тому нужно время, а Эйс не может — не хочет — рисковать и нападать на брата на палубе «Моби Дика» без доказательств; не тогда, когда все они убеждены, что он шпион.

Погодите, они ведь думают, что он шпион, верно? Так что он вполне может на это сослаться. Он выключает своё сердце, включает мозг и думает: _«что бы сделал Сабо?»_

— Этого должно хватить, — дружелюбно говорит Эйс, закрывает глаза и кривит губы в улыбке. Он вытирает ладони о шорты и слегка подпрыгивает на носках. — Я и сам не смог бы сделать это лучше. Я даже замолвлю за тебя словечко!

— Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать! — радостно произносит Тич, хлопая его по спине, и у Эйса по коже пробегает груда мурашек, но он смеётся, и старается не выдать себя.

— Пошли, — говорит он. — Ближайшая морская база должна быть здесь? Гранд Белл? Мы можем быть там через два часа.

— Но ведь на острове Исла-Прету тоже есть база, верно? — вставляет Тич, искоса поглядывая на Эйса, и тот заставляет себя оставаться спокойным и снова смеётся.

— А ты его видел? Это сарай, за который отвечает старшина. Нет, у Гранд Белл есть по крайней мере капитан, ведущий его, что означает безопасную линию связи со штабом.

— А ты действительно умный, да? — посмеивается Тич. — Конечно. Когда отчаливаем?

Эйс чувствует, как застывает кровь в его жилах, и натягивает большую яркую улыбку.

— Нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас! Дай мне только взять несколько удостоверяющих личность документов, и мы сейчас же уйдем.

Тич смеётся.

— Конечно. Ты ведь не теряешь времени даром, правда?

— Нерешительность и колебание убивают то, что ты любишь, — отвечает Эйс так легко, как только может, и быстро удаляется в свою каюту, чтобы захватить свой дорожный рюкзак и возвращается обратно на палубу в рекордное время, где его ждёт Тич, готовый отправиться в путь.

Потому что, конечно, он не мог выбрать резак, не так ли? Ему наплевать на скорость, не то что Эйсу.

Ну, может быть, он всё равно будет использовать его. Это не то, как он привык действовать, но это необходимо, и Эйсу действительно нужно покончить с этим, поэтому он просовывает ноги под скамейку, прижимает пальцы ног к корпусу и тратит секунду, чтобы правильно развернуть руки.

— Держись, — говорит он, а затем зажигает свои руки. Это занимает немного проб и ошибок, приспосабливаясь, но у него, наконец, всё получается, и они понеслись быстрее, чем ветер нёс бы их.

Тич смеётся и что-то кричит, но Эйс не может расслышать этого из-за грохота корпуса над волнами и рёва огня. И это здорово, если подумать, потому что последнее, что он хочет сделать прямо сейчас — это болтать о пустяках.

Это не его «страйкер», не оптимизированный для обработки этой скорости или минимизации использования огня, и в конечном итоге занимает много времени у Эйса, чтобы поддерживать его, но он копает глубоко и все равно пробивается. Когда они в конце концов приближаются к острову, он благодарно гасит огонь и позволяет им свободно дрейфовать.

Ему нужно время, чтобы перестать трястись, прежде чем Тич что-то заметит.

Стыковка проходит легко, и Эйс выкапывает рубашку из своей сумки, чтобы скрыть свою татуировку, а затем они идут в город. Он был здесь раньше, всего один раз и очень давно, но смутные воспоминания и некоторые разумные догадки означают, что он доставляет их на базу морского дозора с первой попытки.

За стойкой раздается ворчание, и Эйс подходит вплотную и опирается обеими руками на дерево.

— Эй, дай мне поговорить с капитаном.

Парень смотрит на него снизу вверх и поднимает бровь.

— С чего бы мне это делать?

Эйс стискивает зубы и оглядывается через плечо. Тич стоит там, наблюдая за ним, так что он делает единственное, что он может, _единственное_ , что он поклялся никогда не делать.

Он вытягивается по стойке смирно, отдаёт честь и говорит:

— Это отчёт только для глаз капитана.

— О! — удивлённо восклицает дозорный. — Да, одну секунду, он должен быть свободен прямо сейчас. Подожди всего секунду.

Эйс отступает назад и смотрит, как ворчун ныряет в кабинет слева. Тич подходит к нему сзади, он чувствует приближение как тень по своим нервам, и он делает всё возможное, чтобы никак не отреагировать.

— Значит, ты правда дозорный, — задумчиво тянет Тич. — Нет, я знал это, но просто не хотел верить.

Поездка, чтобы добраться сюда, разорвала его нервы, и его улыбка держится с решимостью и ненавистью в этом месте, поэтому он не оборачивается. Как Сабо может так жить? Это утомительно, и он ненавидит это.

К счастью, ворчун смотрит на него и делает жест, так что все почти закончилось. Он вздыхает и говорит:

— Подождёшь здесь секунду? Я просто должен за тебя поручиться.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Тич и достаёт один из тех вишнёвых пирогов, которые он любит. От этого зрелища у Эйса сводит живот, но он смотрит вперёд и направляется в кабинет капитана.

— Что хочешь доложить? — спрашивает капитан, и Эйс вздыхает.

— Я не дозорный, — говорит он.

Глаза капитана вспыхивают, и он хмурится.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Видишь вон того парня? — указывает Эйс, тыча большим пальцем через плечо, а затем оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть самому. Они оба смотрят на Тича через стекло, а Тич кротко оглядывается на них и кивает.

Эйс делает глубокий вдох.

— Он разыскиваемый пират. Из второго дивизиона пиратов Белоуса. И я здесь, чтобы сдать его за вознаграждение.

***

Эйс снова переваливается через перила, оглядываясь по сторонам. Может быть, никто не заметил его короткого отсутствия?

— Ты пропустил обед, — говорит Харута, выскакивая прямо перед ним, и он чуть не падает назад через перила. — Ты никогда не пропускаешь обед.

— Мне нужно было кое-что сделать, — отвечает Эйс, поднимая сумку выше на плечо.

— Шпионское поручение? — интересуется Харута, наклоняясь вперед, и Эйс хмурится.

— Чтобы выполнять шпионские поручения, — парирует он, — я должен быть шпионом. А я — _не_ он.

Харута хмурится, но отступает назад, делая тот самый жест пальцами «я-слежу-за-тобой».

Эйс смотрит на Харуту, пока тот не уходит, вздыхает и направляется прямиком в свою каюту. У него есть дела сегодня вечером, например, помыться, пока он не почувствует себя чистым снова и, возможно, смотреть в потолок с сожалением в течение нескольких часов.

Он действительно дремлет, но только урывками, и он достаточно устал, чтобы его первой остановкой стал камбуз, дабы попросить немного кофе у Тэтча.

Или, это была бы его первая остановка, но он даже не прошёл половину палубы, когда раздается далекий звук, от которого по спине пробегают мурашки.

Он оглядывается вокруг, но не видит ничего необычного, поэтому поворачивается и осматривает горизонт.

По левому борту виднеется какая-то фигура, и он, прищурившись, смотрит на неё. Это выглядит как-то знакомо, как будто он должен знать…

— _Сопляк_! — кричит кто-то вдалеке, и Эйс застывает в ужасе.

Это _нечестно_. Он поворачивается на каблуках, твёрдо намереваясь вернуться в постель до конца дня.

Но, конечно, он не может, потому что Харута выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выскочить между ним и дверью.

— Итак, Эйс. Ты не знаешь, почему к нам плывут корабли дозорных?

— Это твоя вина, — шипит Эйс. — Ты и твой дурацкий ~~крестовый~~ шпионский поход. Я же тебе говорил, а? Я же говорил, что ты не захочешь, чтобы дедушка приходил, а ты просто пригласил его в гости.

— Я ничего не сделал, — говорит Харута, и Эйс рычит, пытаясь проскочить мимо командира прямиком к двери позади.

Харута ставит ему подножку, а затем добавляет оскорбление к травме, сидя на его спине, когда он дёргается и кричит.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — говорит Эйс, царапая палубу ногтями. — Я ненавижу тебя и не собираюсь оплакивать ни секунды, когда ты словишь пушечное ядро своим лицом.

— А зачем мне это делать? — рассеянно спрашивает Харута, но тут что-то летит на них с корабля дозорных, и это вовсе не пушечное ядро.

— Эйс! — кричит Гарп-кулак, ударяясь о палубу и оставляя на ней большую вмятину. — Эйс! Где этот сопляк?

Картина маслом: Эйс перестал бороться и теперь изо всех сил пытается спрятаться за Харутой; Гарп начинает кричать о том, что он всегда знал, что Эйс переступит через себя и однажды станет великим дозорным!

В конце концов, он находит Эйса, потому что Харута — предатель, который сдал его при малейшей провокации. Гарп хватает Эйса за руки и яростно трясёт его взад-вперед; он был так горд! Шпионы из команды Белоуса доложили, какой он невероятный! Он уже сдаёт свои награды! Может ли повышение до адмирала быть таким скорым?

— _Я так и знал_ , — шипит Харута. — Вот доказательство, которое мне нужно. Ты — _настоящий_ шпион дозора!

Эйс оглядывается на свою семью, уставившуюся на него, в то время как его дедушка кричит о том, что он идеальный дозорный, и он просто сдаётся.

— Отлично, — говорит он, и его глаза так же мертвы, как и его голос. — Да. _Да_ , я дозорный. Именно так. Шпионил весь день. Секреты и прочее дерьмо. Ты меня поймал.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Эйс, — говорит Изо, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы похлопать его по плечу. — Это большой шаг, знаешь? Мы все очень гордимся тобой.

— Приятно видеть, что ты честен, малыш, — говорит Джоз с кривой улыбкой.

— Мы поддерживаем тебя во всех твоих жизненных начинаниях, — говорит ему Атмос, бросаясь к нему, чтобы схватить обе его руки и дико размахивать ими. — Мы так польщены, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать нам это!

Чья-то рука опускается ему на голову, он поднимает глаза и видит, что Марко улыбается ему. Марко просто кивает, а затем наклоняет голову влево.

Глаза Эйса следуют за ним, и он видит, что Папаша сидит там, широко улыбаясь.

— Хорошо быть честным с самим собой, сынок, — громыхает он, жестикулируя, и Эйс встает перед ним. — Спасибо, что рассказал нам.

— Да, — глухо говорит Эйс, позволяя себе подпрыгнуть, когда люди начинают хлопать его по спине. — Верен себе. Моё шпионское «я». Да, это я.

Папаша смеётся над ним и осторожно гладит по голове.

— Мы всё равно тебя любим, сынок, — произносит он.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эйс, стоит там, и терпит это, до тех пор, пока не сможет уйти, чтобы проанализировать все свои неверные жизненные решения.

Он убегает как раз вовремя, чтобы подслушать, как Харута шипит на Марко, и подходит ближе, потому что, по-видимому, подслушивание Харуты теперь является необходимой превентивной мерой в его жизни.

— Я уже два года изучаю Эйса, пытаясь поймать его на лжи, — тихо и быстро говорит Харута Марко. — Я знаю всё, что говорит этот мальчик, и точно знаю, что он имеет в виду, когда говорит всякую ерунду.

— Это потому что ты ужасный сталкер, йои.

— Да, но дело в том, что я знаю, когда он лжёт, Марко, и, Марко… — Харута наклоняется так близко, что они практически оказываются нос к носу. — Когда он только что признался, что был шпионом. _Он лгал._

Марко моргает, смеётся и выпрямляется, оставляя Харуту отпустить или оторваться от Земли.

— Конечно, Харута. Всё в порядке, ты не должен покрывать его только потому, что чувствуешь себя виноватым, йои.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я думаю, что, возможно, Эйс всё это время говорил правду…

Как раз в этот момент Тэтч захлопывает дверь и начинает раздавать действительно огромное количество еды. Он держит слишком много, и одно из блюд начинает наклоняться.

— Попридержи эту мысль, — сказал Марко Харуте и ушёл.

Эйс занимает его место.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит он, разводя руками. — Я надеюсь, тебе нравится жить в постоянном пузыре неверия, потому что именно ты его и создал.

— Я не… — начинает Харута, останавливается, оглядываясь вокруг. — Да. Никто мне больше никогда не поверит, правда?

— О, что ты, — нараспев говорит Эйс, он должен быть зол, должен быть мелочным и мстительным, но всё, что клокочется сейчас внутри него это пустота. — Они поверят тебе так сильно, что ты никогда не сможешь убедить их в своей неправоте.

Харута просто кивает, и они с минуту стоят в сочувственном молчании.

— Я пойду вздремну, — говорит Эйс, но на самом деле он имеет в виду скорее _лягу, буду смотреть в потолок и сожалеть о своей жизни._

Тэтч наклоняется через его плечо, предлагая ему чашку.

— Вздремнёшь? — спрашивает он. — Когда всё это происходит?

Изо толкает его локтём в бок и шипит:

— Это код для кражи секретов у Папаши, идиот.

— О, — произносит Тэтч одновременно с хором Эйса и Харуты.

— Нет, это не так!

— Я думал, что мы уже прошли через отрицание, Эйс, — говорит Изо и бросает на Харуту испепеляющий взгляд. — Не позволяйте ему это делать. Обратные спады очень опасны.

— Вот, — говорит Тэтч, сунув чашку Эйсу в руки. — Ну же, у нас есть торт для тебя и всё такое! Это клубника, твоя любимая!

— Это не самое моё любимое, — вздыхает Эйс. — Это любимый напиток Изо, и он сказал тебе, что ты всё равно его сделаешь.

— Что? — спрашивает Тэтч, переводя обиженный взгляд на брата. — Неужели?

Изо пожимает плечами, отступая назад.

— Эйс не сказал мне, что ему нравится, и никто не знает, так что я сделал предположение.

— Не в этом смысл праздничного торта! Это же должно быть самое любимое блюдо Эйса! Вернись сюда! Тебе всё ещё так нравится, когда я роняю торты тебе на голову?! Вернись сюда, Изо! — и они исчезли.

— Я в аду, — скулит Харута, глядя вслед их удаляющимся братьям. — Я нахожусь в отсталом аду, где ты на самом деле был бы великим шпионом, но это вовсе не так.

— Это не ад, — говорит Эйс. — Это и есть моя жизнь.

Харута на мгновение задумывается.

— Наверное, мне следует извиниться.

— Возможно, — соглашается Эйс. — Но ты же не собираешься, правда?

— Давай лучше напьёмся.

— _Пожалуйста._

Три бутылки спустя Харута смотрит на Эйса и говорит:

— Ты действительно сдал Тича за его щедрость?

— Ага, — говорит Эйс. — Это он стоял за Бакскуй Рип.

— Знаю, — говорит Харута. — Я узнал об этом уже после того, как ты ушёл. Вот только что, а тебя уже не было.

Теперь, вероятно, настала очередь Эйса извиняться, но он этого не делает. Он просто вздыхает и смотрит на точку на горизонте, которая является отступающим морским кораблём.

Харута толкает его локтем.

— А что ты будешь делать с деньгами?

Ах, да, вознаграждение. Есть по крайней мере одна хорошая вещь, которая вышла из всего этого беспорядка.

— Уже потратил их.

— _Всё_?

— Да, каждый белли.

— Там было несколько тысяч белли! На что ты мог потратить их всего за один день?!

Эйс ничего не может с собой поделать, и растягивает губы в улыбке. Он может быть истощен, лишён сна, виновен в нескольких убийствах, также является предателем по крайней мере одного бывшего брата и, по-видимому, открытый шпион морского дозора, но он также сделал это правильно.

— У меня был счёт в баре, чтобы расплатиться, — говорит он. — Там, дома, в Ист-Блю.

**Author's Note:**

> примечание автора: Макино его прибьёт


End file.
